Most pharmaceutical solutions and suspensions manufactured on an industrial scale require highly controlled, thorough mixing to achieve a satisfactory yield and ensure a uniform distribution of ingredients in the final product. Agitator tanks are frequently used to complete the mixing process, but a better degree of mixing is normally achieved by using a mechanical stirrer or impeller (e.g., a set of mixing blades attached to a metal rod). Typically, the mechanical stirrer or impeller is simply lowered into the fluid through an opening in the top of the vessel and rotated by an external motor to create the desired mixing action.
One significant limitation or shortcoming of such an arrangement is the danger of contamination or leakage during mixing. The rod carrying the mixing blades or impeller is typically introduced into the vessel through a dynamic seal or bearing. This opening provides an opportunity for bacteria or other contaminants to enter, which of course can lead to the degradation of the product. A corresponding danger of environmental contamination exists in applications involving hazardous or toxic fluids, or suspensions of pathogenic organisms, since dynamic seals or bearings are prone to leakage. Cleanup and sterilization are also made difficult by the dynamic bearings or seals, since these structures typically include folds and crevices that are difficult to reach. Since these problems are faced by all manufacturers of sterile solutions, pharmaceuticals, or the like, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) has consequently promulgated strict processing requirements for such fluids, and especially those slated for intravenous use.
In an effort to overcome these problems, the recent trend in the biotechnology industry is to use disposable plastic bags for a number of bioprocessing steps. Pre-sterilized disposable plastic bags eliminate the need for cleaning, sterilization and validation of the containers after each bioprocessing batch. Their use thus results in substantial saving in the cost of manufacturing of biopharmaceuticals.
Typically, one of the bioprocessing steps used in such manufacturing is growing cell culture(s) in the container, sometimes called a “bioreactor.” A traditional bioreactor is a sterile vessel made out of stainless steel or glass with highly controlled environmental parameters including temperature, pH, oxygen concentration, CO2 concentration, which are monitored by permanent sensors built into the rigid vessel. During the cell growth process, the fluid in the bioreactor must also be agitated in order to maintain uniform distribution of temperature, gases and nutrients. As noted above, agitation is typically provided by an impeller with the blades housed on the shaft connected to an external motor and introduced inside the bioreactor through the dynamic seal in an effort to maintain sterility.
For normal cell growth certain concentration of dissolved oxygen must be maintained. Also, controlled introduction of other gases like carbon dioxide and nitrogen are normally necessary during bioreactor runs. The most efficient way of introducing gases in to bioreactor fluid is sparging, which involves forming small bubbles in the fluid. Such bubbles have large surface to volume ratio and thus can be dissolved more quickly than large size bubbles.
Traditionally, porous solid materials (like titanium) associated with the rigid bioreactor provide sparging. Alternatively, metal sparging rings with small pre-drilled holes are permanently affixed in some rigid bioreactors. In both cases, the bioreactors are not readily disposable and thus must be cleaned and sterilized before reuse for bioprocessing.
In traditional rigid vessel bioreactor, the impeller, sparger, gas, temperature and pH sensors are reusable components that must be cleaned and sterilized after each batch. In the case of disposable bag bioreactors, it is desirable that all the fluid touching components are only used once. This presents the challenging task of providing inexpensive fluid-touching components that can be discarded along with the bag after use.
Another challenge is positioning the components of the bioreactor on the flexible bag. Unlike a rigid vessel, a bioreactor plastic bag (which is basically thin film) has no shape or structural rigidity. Traditionally, bioreactor components like impeller shafts, spargers, sensors are housed on the rigid walls of the vessel by means of threads, bolts or clamps. Obviously, this method of component attachment does not work for plastic bags.
Thus, a need is identified for an improved manner of providing a mixing bag or flexible vessel with an integrated sparger and sensor(s). The improvement provided by the invention would be easy to implement using existing manufacturing techniques and without significant additional expense. Overall, a substantial gain in efficiency and ease of use would be realized as a result of the improvement, and would greatly expand the potential applications for which advanced mixing systems may be used, including bioprocessing.